


Miraculous Peacock

by Plagg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, ah yes tomato son as the peacock miraculous holder, my headcanon, precious emo tomato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like any sensible 15-year-old boy that was just told he was to be a show bird superhero, he fainted.  Good thing he landed on his mattress.<br/>“Oh, man!” Paavo whined, dropping onto Nathanaël’s chest.  “Why does this always happen?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Peacock

“OK, like this?” Marinette picked up a dart and aimed for a balloon, popping it and unleashing a splatter of pink paint on the large canvas.  She giggled and hopped in place excitedly.

Nathanaël watched the girl, a gentle smile on his face.  “Or, if you pop it near the bottom, it splatters better…” he said, pushing off from the table he leaned against.  He picked up a red dart and placed it in Marinette’s hand, wrapping his own digits over the girl’s.  “Like this,” he mumbled as they tossed the dart together.

“Oh, that’s so cool, Nathanaël…” Marinette said in a hushed tone, gazing into the boy’s eyes.  Slowly, they started to drift closer together, “Nathanaël…Nathanaël…you really need to wake up, you know.”

“Huh?” Nathanaël blinked, then a sudden blow to the back of his head yanked him from his lovely dream.

“Wake up, Nathan!” he heard Kim say, followed by a laugh.  “Lunchtime, tomato head!  You can dream about Marinette later!”

That made several others laugh, and Nathanaël’s eyes widened.  Had he spoke in his sleep?  Oh, crap.  Ohhhh crap.  He was dead.  No.  He wasn’t that lucky.  Nathanaël looked out for the girl, who sat still beside Alya looking at him sheepishly.  He gave a short, awkward wave with a huff of a laugh.  God, strike him _dead_ , _please_.

“I don’t know why he even wastes his time with Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Chloé said with a bit of a laugh.  “It’s not like she’s even interested in you, Nathanaël!” she practically sang.

The boy grumbled and gathered his books, sneaking down against the wall to avoid Chloé completely.  He knew Marinette didn’t like him.  He knew that she liked Adrien, and that she wouldn’t even give him the time of day.  It wasn’t fair, like at all, but he understood.  He could get over it.

He wasn’t bitter.  Shut up.

Just for distraction, Nathanaël pulled out his phone, shifting his books in his hands to see the screen better.  A notification popped up for the Ladyblog, so he pulled that up to see what the superheroes were up to. 

_“Ladybug and Chat Noir sneaking out of the Agreste Mansion!”_

What?  Why would they be doing that?  It didn’t seem much like the heroes to break and enter.  Nathanaël shrugged, deciding he really couldn’t care.  He put his books in his locker as he read the article, video playing audio as he scrolled.  Apparently they had some little box with them, and Chat looked really freaked out.

Weird.

Nathanaël walked out to the sidewalk, pulling up the hood of hoodie to protect his head from the wind.  He wasn’t very fond of wind; it messed up his hair and messed up his sketch pages.  Speaking of, there went one across the road.  “Crap!” Nathanaël shouted, running out into the road.  “Get back here!” he called, chasing after the paper.  His face flushed; he had to look ridiculous running after a piece of paper like this.  Ugh, it was _so_ not his day.  

The paper blew all the way up to a tree, where it clung to a branch.  “Are you kidding me?!” Nathanaël groaned to the sky, setting down his sketchpad to climb for the paper.  He wasn’t about to just leave a sketch of Marinette out for the world to find.  Not a good idea.

Then, there was a sudden yelp.  Nathanaël looked over from where he clung to a tree branch, eyes going wide when he saw an old man splayed across the sidewalk, ankles in the road and cane just out of reach.  Quickly, the boy jumped own from the tree and ran to the man’s side.  “Are you alright?” he asked, taking the man’s hand and lifting him as well as he could.

“Ah, thank you, young man…” the old man said. 

“No sweat,” Nathanaël said, a small smile on his face as he handed the man his cane.  Then, another gust of wind whipped up and whisked away the paper that clung to the tree.  Not to mention, several papers jammed in the sketchpad flew out.  “Oh, nonononono!” Nathanaël ran back to his stuff, gathering it up hastily to chase after the other papers.  “Get back here!”

Little did the redhead know, a smirking old man lifted his cane onto his shoulder and slunk away with ease.

~~*~~

By the end of the day, Nathanaël was exhausted.  It didn’t help that when they got back to school after lunch, a small little baggie of cookies sat on his desk.  Pity sweets.

Juuuust perfect. 

He just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.  He collapsed on his bed, staring up at the poster-filled ceiling.  Luckily, his room was able to calm him down somewhat.  It was quite messy, yes, but it was comfortable. 

The walls were supposed to be light blue, but the posters hid most of the paint.  Posters of superheroes, old movies, and irony.  Especially the _Barney_ one was ironic.  That stupid purple dinosaur scarred him for life and now stared at him as he slept, that creepy smile never wavering. 

OK, maybe that was the only thing in his room that freaked him out.  Other than that, his desk had quite a bit of clutter.  Everything from action figures to glass figures.  His favorite had to be the glass dragon his mother had gotten him three birthdays before.  That thing was so freaking cool, with its mustache and crazy eyes. 

It fit perfectly beside that cool black box.  Wait – black box?  Brows furrowed, Nathanaël scooted to the edge of his bed and reached for the box.  He opened it slowly, only to find a…a brooch?  A peacock-looking brooch?  What was this thing even for?

Suddenly, a bright flash filled the room, and Nathanaël might have let out a high pitched scream before throwing the box down.  As the light faded, a little…thingy floated in the air.

The thing yawned and stretched, scratching its backside.  Then, it shook out its entire little body.

“Ooh, boy, that thing gets cramped after a decade!” it said before finally locking eyes with Nathanaël.  “Oh, well aren’t you the cute one!” it cooed, flying over to Nathanaël’s face.  “You’ll make a greeeeat Peacock!”

“What’s going on?” Nathanaël asked slowly, not sure if he wanted the answer. 

“Oh, whoops!” the thing laughed and waved off the situation.  “Should’ve started there!”

Nathanaël nodded, heart thudding maybe a little too fast against his chest.  This thing looked a little bit like a peacock with the signature tail and a little beak, and judging by what it just said…crap.

“I’m a kwami!  Paavo’s the name!” Paavo explained, nuzzling against Nathanaël’s chest.  “You’re my new Holder!  The old one sucked, I got rescued, then Fu decided to go ahead and get me a new Holder!  And you’re him, my little peachick!”

Yep.  It was exactly what Nathanaël feared it was.  So, like any sensible 15-year-old boy that was just told he was to be a show bird superhero, he fainted.  Good thing he landed on his mattress.

“Oh, man!” Paavo whined, dropping onto Nathanaël’s chest.  “Why does this always happen?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really should write all the other stories I have going on and do that request someone sent me, like, last week. PRIORITIES!


End file.
